ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 3
__TOC__ union (Released October 21, 2008) In the school stairwell, Yuu runs into Yuuko. The art teacher Amamiya is standing hearby. Yuuko then reveals that her last name is also Amamiya, and that Akira Amamiya is actually her adoptive brother. In the present, Mizuki rings Kuze's doorbell, but he does not answer. Thinking he is away on an errand somewhere, she leaves. But he is actually at home, sitting on his couch in his darkened living room, with his head held in his hands. In the past, Yuu finds Amamiya in the art room smoking a cigarette, which is against school rules. Yuu thinks Amamiya is going to again pester him into joining the Art Club, but he is wrong. Instead Amamiya asks if Yuu was at the orphanage at the same time as Yuuko, which Yuu confirms. Amamiya says that at first it seemed odd to him that his sister seemed so attracted to him, but now he understands they were childhood friends. Yuu explains they weren't actually all that friendly (from his point of view) and that, anyway, she had left shortly after he arrived at the orphanage. Amamiya then asks Yuu to tell Nagi Hirono to please stop parading around nude in the art room, as the other teachers have been complaining about it. In the present, Mizuki visits the church and meets the adult Yuu, who often spends his time there alone. She asks Yuu if he knows Kuze, and he says he does. She asks Yuu if he knows where he might have gone, as he does not appear to be at home. Yuu ignores her question and instead warns her not to associate with him, but if she does, he adds, "If you're going to delve deeply, be prepared." In the past, Yuu meets Kuze and Nagi just outside the school. He asks Kuze if he can use his girlfriend connections to ask around about Yuuko, and he agrees to help. Mizuki Learns Kuze's Secret In the present, Mizuki runs across Chihiro Shindou at the abandoned train station outside of town and they greet each other. Mizuki is a good friend of Chihiro's twin sister, Kei, back in Japan. Mizuki bowls over Chihiro with a hug, but it is awkward for Chihiro because she at first does not remember Mizuki due to her amnesia. Mizuki wonders aloud about Kuze's whereabouts, and Chihiro checks her diary about him. She finds a recent diary entry where Renji informed her about Kuze's secret illness. Chihiro is unsure if she should show the diary entry to Mizuki. She asks Mizuki about her feelings for Kuze and if she is in love with him. Mizuki replies, "I'm not quite there yet, but I'm scared that I will be soon." Chihiro understands, and she reveals the diary entry to Mizuki. At the church, Kuze sees Yuu. Yuu tells Kuze that he looks awful, then tells him that Mizuki stopped by earlier. Kuze, who is clearly upset, says, "Even if it's just a joke, I can't have a girl say that she loves me." Kuze then announces "I'll settle it tonight." It is the last of his regrets that he must bury in order to settle his affairs before he dies. Back at the abandoned train station, Renji meets Mizuki and Chihiro and explains Kuze's situation further: He has a rare type of terminal cardiomyopathy. Six months earlier he had collapsed onstage with a heart attack in the middle of a violin concert. There is no cure, and he only has a short time remaining. (Renji had previously learned Kuze's secret from his mother Sumire, who has been secretly taking care of Kuze during his terminal illness.) Yuu Protects Yuuko In the past, Yuu learns from Yuuko that some of the other girls have been bullying her, which angers him. Yuuko explains that she is not bothered by it because it is only "medium bullying". This triggers Yuu's protective instincts (which was probably Yuuko's intent), and he offers to walk her home. The Most Beautiful Melody in the World In the present, Yuu sends Chihiro to Mizuki to inform her that, "if you want to hear Kuze-san's violin, you ought to go to the beach tonight." Mizuki rushes to the beach and sees Kuze play his violin for the very last time. He passionately plays the final stanza of A Moon Filled Sky. It transfixes Mizuki. (See The Most Beautiful Melody in the World.) Kuze then puts the violin back in its case, pours gasoline on the case, smokes a cigarette, and sets the violin case on fire. Mizuki rushes forward and tries to pat out the fire, burning her hands in the process. She kicks the violin case into the ocean to put out the fire, then she runs into the water to retrieve it before it sinks. (Remember, Mizuki is afraid of the sea.) Kuze is shocked and checks her burned hands. Mizuki explains, "You can't do that yet, because you're still alive." After the End Credits In the past, Yuu offers to walk Yuuko home. She teases him for feeling so protective of her. He tells her the bullying by the other girls needs to stop, and he asks who is doing it. She says just to forget about it, "because it's human nature." Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2